


NO!! We don't use our claws!!!

by Magnoliachild



Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Stiles snuggles, are the best snuggles, pack rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Stiles and Derek have to set ground rules, because SOME puppies think its ok to use their claws to solve problems.**ahem JACKSON!***
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698181
Comments: 13
Kudos: 566





	NO!! We don't use our claws!!!

After being mated to Derek for the last eight months, and the pups being attached to him for months before that, you would think that it wouldn’t phase him anymore to have them pop up randomly in his room. They did it at home, they did it at the new Hale house, and they did it at his apartment. God did they do it at the apartment. His poor study group, thankfully they learn not to ask questions. 

It starts with Scott, which of course because other than Isaac, he’s the most attached to Stiles. Scott shows up, and lets himself in with his key, and heads straight to Stiles’s room. Stiles’s roommates try to see who just came in, but they only see a human run and then Stiles’s door slam shut. They listen intently because the next sounds that come out of the room are a growl-like sound then like a solid hour of whines and whimpers. After it all stops they hear a phone conversation and then the normal sounds of Stiles moving in his room.

After a little bit an older guy shows up and he sends the teen that’s following to Stiles’s room and then addresses them. “Sorry, I understand that you all have a large test this week, but we have some things to deal with. I’m sure you understand. Just let yourselves out.” Derek finishes speaking and goes to see what his mate is doing to the poor pup. 

Meanwhile what Stiles is dealing with, “Scott, who did this??” Stiles demands as he stitches the chunks of Scott’s stomach together, as he whines. “

“It, it was an accident. There was only one chair left and Jackson had called dibs, but I didn’t hear him cause I was talking to Isaac, and….” he trails off as Stiles knots the last stitch and begins to glare. 

“You mean to tell me that JACKSON. Jackson, took his claws to your gut?? Because you sat in his chair?” he asks, as calmly as he can while he wraps gauze around his best friend's stomach. Scott barely nods before he smells the anger and frustration in his scent. He knows that its not at him, but he still feels bad for upsetting his friend. Stiles sticks him in his bed and tucks him in, then proceeds to call Derek to tell him to send Jackson to him. His mate sounds PISSED. So he takes Jackson into the apartment himself knowing that he’ll need to make sure he actually goes, because despite the fact that they are literally werewolves, they are all TERRIFIED of the 5 '8 147lb alphas mate. 

They get to the apartment and Derek sends Jackson in first, after explaining that the study group needs to leave, and stands in the hallway to listen to the front door close and not interfere with Stiles’s discipline. He listens as Jackson tries to defend his behavior, and then Stiles breaks down each excuse with the fact that it doesn’t matter what Scott did, we don’t use our claws. What would happen to the pack if everytime they didn’t listen Derek took his alpha claws to them? Jackson didn’t have a good answer so he heard Stiles smack him upside the head and heard him put him into the bed with Scott and him tell them to not kill each other for “five freaking minutes so that I can kiss my mate goodbye”. 

Stiles comes out of the room looking every bit the exhausted pack mom he is, so Derek comes up with a plan. 

“How does a weekend away sound baby?” Derek asks pulling Stiles into his chest, while attempting to scent mark, disguising it as kisses, not that Stiles cares either way. “Derek I love that idea, but do you really think that we can leave these damn babies unattended? Like they won’t survive on their own!!” Stiles almost yells into Derek’s neck. Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles before he can start protesting again. “Go to bed, go love our babies, and the next time you have a weekend where you don’t have like six assignments due, we will take a weekend away and put your dad on babysitting duty. No, no arguing, just get some sleep my love.” Derek says, with a stern look and one more deep kiss he shoves Stiles into the room with a subvocal growl pointed at the pups in the bed glaring at each other. 

Derek leaves and Stiles finishes the rest of his night routine, and then crawls into the bed and shoves himself between the fighting boys. He pushes Scott to his side so he can scoot closer to Stiles, then Jackson tries to scoot away, until Stiles shifts his body, and then drags Jackson, making him act as close to big spoon, Derek then wonders in to see Stiles shoving and rearranging both boys so that Derek can have room, though this is the reason that they have an alaskian king bed for just the two of them. 

It’s never just the two of them. Never, since Derek and Stiles had mated it had thrown the pack out of whack a little bit, because they were used to having a complete handle on Stiles. Now they have to share with Derek, the pups don’t appreciate the fact that Mom has backup. 

The next pack meeting happened to be the afternoon after the claw incident, so they decided to go over some ground rules at the meeting. Because these things happen way too many times for Stiles little bit of remaining sanity. 

Thus began the never ending list of pack rules. Even though the rules were mostly for Stiles’s sanity they technically protect the pups too. 

**_The Rules:_ **

  * _We don’t use our claws for things. Stiles does NOT like doing stitches._


  * When given an answer that’s the answer. Don’t go to the other alpha, it won’t end well for you when they find out. 


  * When fighting with other pack members, you still have to live with them, is it worth getting put through the physical training Derek will put you through? 


  * Memorize the schedule, don’t traumatize the study group. Call first, don’t run in bleeding. 


  * Stiles will deal with whatever Derek can’t.


  * Remember that Stiles is the scary one. 


  * There will be consequences. They will find out. 


  * When in doubt, run to grandpa. Always hide with the sheriff.



_ This list will expand.  _

Stiles brings this pre-made list to the pack meeting the next day, and they prepare to discuss this with the pack, it makes Stiles laugh to realize that this is one more thing to add to his list of parenting teenage werewolves. 

One of these days they’ll have it figured out. One of these days. 


End file.
